Pains in Life
by Eothain
Summary: Eotheod's(Tony) wish has been granted and he finds himself somewhere he had only heard about. With much suffering and loss will he ever get back home alive and recover from his mental and physical injuries?
1. Wishes

I own my own characters! None of Tolkiens!  
  
Everybody, hope you like it!  
  
I might be kind of bad at this at first ok?  
  
My characters thoughts will be indicated like this ~Hello~ the thoughts will be surrounded with these ~ ~ ~ like this ~Hello.~ Get the picture?  
  
Chapter One  
  
....................................................................  
  
It was a bright, warm, summer day and Tony Hallenbeck was out at dawn take his morning bike ride. While he cruised by the familiar neighborhood he noticed a huge ditch in the road. As he tried to go around it he swerved and ran right into the middle of the ditch and blacked out.  
  
As Tony awoke, he noticed he was he was not awake, but dreaming. In his dream he was walking down this long corridor that had no beginning and at the end only a doorway to a room. ~Where am I?~ As he walked into the room there was a sudden, blinding flash of light. ~Ah! Where is that stupid light coming from?~ Tony opened his eyes and noticed that the light dimmed. In the center of the room there was a beautiful lady. ~She is a fariy!~ Before he could say anything the fairy spoke.  
  
"I am here to grant you three wishes of anything that you want."  
  
Tony thought ~Fairies are make believe~ So he said sarcastically "I want to be in the LotR books with Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Gandalf right after they meet in Fangorn." And the faerie said in reply  
  
"Your wish is my command"  
  
When Tony awoke he noticed he was staring right into the eyes of Gandalf.  
  
"Where the heck am I?"  
  
"Heck?" Said Gimli.  
  
Noticing that his wish had been granted Tony spoke in reply, "I mean, Where in middle earth am I?"  
  
"Ah, yes, I see now" said Gimli.  
  
Then Gandalf spoke, "You are near the edge of Fangorn forest."  
  
"Fangorn?" asked Tony. "Yes, Fangorn" replied Aragorn.  
  
Legolas asked Gandalf in a whisper, "Gandalf does Eotheod remember us, or anything?"  
  
"It seems like he is remembering more and more as we stand here talking" whispered Gandalf.  
  
Aragorn suddenly spoke with authority, "Gandalf, we need to go now to Edoras, to King Theoden of the Golden Hall."  
  
"You are right Aragorn, we will leave as soon as Eotheod is ready."  
  
"Gandalf, I am ready" answered Eotheod(Tony.)  
  
As there ride began he started to think, ~How did that faerie get me here?~ ~What are my next two wishes going to be?~ ~I need one to get back home.~  
  
............................................................................  
  
So that was my first chapter, how did you guys like it?  
  
I think I am doing pretty good, for a beginner!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chill Everyone!  
  
Eothain 


	2. A New Friend

I own Eotheod, or anyone else I happen to make.  
  
NONE of Tolkien's.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
...........................................................................  
  
It was the hottest, brightest and driest day Eotheod(Tony) had ever experienced. The company had rode all night and day, but were just now seeing Edoras on the horizon. Eotheod was very tired and hungry, he felt like he was going to fall of his horse. As quick as lightning he remembered he had some bubble gum in his pocket before he fell of his bike. He reached in and felt four pieces. Eotheod took one out and ate it with pleasure. An hour or so had passed before they arrived at Edoras.  
  
Gandalf spoke "Edoras, there dwells Theoden son of Thengel, King of the Mark.  
  
As they rode through the city Gimli said quietly "You would find more cheer in a graveyard!"  
  
Eotheod answered in reply "Yes indeed, it is quite dull."  
  
The company climbed down their horses and walked up the steps to the Golden Hall. As they reached the gate the King's guard, Hama stopped them, and asked them to leave their weapons behind. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas did so unwillingly. Once the company took of all their weapons and placed them leaning on the wall, Hama now stopped Gandalf.  
  
"Your staff." Spoke Hama.  
  
Gandalf asked him "You could not part an old man with his walking stick, could you?"  
  
Unwillingly, Hama let them pass. As they entered Gandalf walked toward the throne. Eotheod saw Grima Wormtongue pop up out of a corner. Gandalf turned and talked to Grima with hatred in his eyes. Before he knew what was happening, guards surrounded all around them but Eotheod and the others fought with fury to let Gandalf break the spell of Saruman on Theoden. Eotheod suddenly screamed out in pain and struck down the guard next to him senseless. He looked down at his arm and it had a long, deep gash across the veins. He got down on his knees and squeezed his cut so it would stop bleeding. When he looked up, Theoden was freed from the spell and was flexing his fingers on his sword. Eotheod then blacked out.  
  
Eotheod woke up with pain and saw Aragorn and Gandalf binding his wound and fell asleep again. When he awoke again, he saw no one in the room and got up.  
  
"You need to rest"  
  
"Who is there?" questioned Eotheod.  
  
"It is I, Gandalf."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You are in your sleeping quarter, in the Golden Hall."  
  
Pain shot through Eotheod and he laid back down.  
  
"Here drink this and then get some rest." said Gandalf.  
  
As Eotheod drank Gandalf spoke, "I must go now to speak with King Theoden. Now get some rest."  
  
"But I am not tired!"  
  
"Sleep!"  
  
"Gandalf, may I go outside and get some fresh air?"  
  
Sighing Gandalf answered him, "I give you my permission."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
After Gandalf left, Eotheod saw a note and read it.  
  
It read, "You have some clean clothes on the chair near the far right corner of the room, Sincerely Aragorn."  
  
As he read it he looked down to see his non-Middle Earth clothes on.  
  
~Geese, everyone probably thought I was some wierdo!~  
  
As soon as he got dressed he ran out of the room, and found his way out of the Golden Hall. It had cooled down a bit and he guessed the time was about four thirty. He walked through the city and noticed a boy about his age playing a game.  
  
"Hello, what is your name?" asked Eotheod.  
  
"Frealaf, what's yours?"  
  
"Eotheod, nice to meet you Frealaf."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Eotheod." "What is that you are playing?" asked Eotheod.  
  
"VeeBall, would you like to play me?"  
  
"Yes I would! How do you play?"  
  
"Here just wait one minute and I will get my other paddle."  
  
Eotheod watched Frealaf run into a house close by and return in a jiffy.  
  
"How old are you Frealaf? I am twelve."  
  
"I am twelve too!"  
  
"Cool! Now, how do you play VeeBall?"  
  
"Here take this paddle and watch what I do."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Eotheod finished the rest of the day playing VeeBall and talking before Frealaf had to go to battle training.  
  
"Eotheod do you want to come to training with me?" Asked Frealaf  
  
"Here stay here let me go ask Gandalf!"  
  
Eotheod was running as fast as he could until he found Gandalf in the Throne Room. Breathing heavily, Eotheod spoke in small parts at a time.  
  
"Gandalf..........can I..........go to..........battle training with..........my new friend?"  
  
Gandalf thought about this for a short period of time then spoke,  
  
"Yes you may. Hopefully you can get a weapon and learn some skills with a blade or a spear for first thing in the morning all of Rohan makes for the war fortress of Helms Deep.  
  
"Yipee!" shouted Eotheod.  
  
As fast as he entered he had left and was soon with Frealaf again.  
  
"Well, what did he say?" asked Frealaf.  
  
"He said..........I could!"  
  
"Yay! Come on we have to hurry or else we will be late!"  
  
The boys ran off happily not knowing what the pains of war are like..........but will soon learn!!!!!  
  
............................................................................  
  
Chapter two! And It was pretty long!  
  
Hope everyone liked it!  
  
Chill  
  
Eothain 


	3. Preparing for the Trip

I own Eotheod, Frealaf, Freyda, Haleth and Heorl. NONE of Tolkien's.  
  
Hope you guys like it!  
  
***********************************  
  
"Eotheod, Eotheod, the sun is rising Eotheod."  
  
He noticed it was a servant of the hall who was awakening him. "Thank you."  
  
"You have some clean clothes on the table over there."  
  
"Thank you, again."  
  
"You are welcome. Now if you would pleas excuse me, I have some other guests to attend to."  
  
Eotheod thanked the servant once again as he left the room. He then changed into the clothes that the servant gave him. As he looked down at the pants, noticing that they were big, folded them up so he would not trip over them.  
  
He stood near the window for a short period of time, meditating on his thoughts, listening to the birds, feeling the sun on his face, and the wind in his long hair. Suddenly, it hit him. He had long hair!  
  
~Where did that come from?~  
  
Staring at his hair he noticed it was light brown, not the short brown hair he had before he fell.  
  
~That's it! I fell, got three wishes, and wished that I would be IN the Lord of the Rings. That's why I felt like I was with the company for longer than I really was with them.~  
  
He was stopped in his thinking when there was a short rap on the door.  
  
Taking one last deep breath of the fresh air he spoke quietly "Come in."  
  
The door opened for Eotheod to see Frealaf soaked. "Frealaf what happened?"  
  
"Oh, my two little sisters poured some cold water on my head to wake me up."  
  
Eotheod, who could not help giggling said "Fun. You did not tell me you had two sisters."  
  
"I guess I did not tell you I have a older brother, either."  
  
"No, you didn't. What are their names?"  
  
"Freyda is the oldest girl, she is eleven. Haleth is my youngest sister, she is six. And Heorl is nineteen."  
  
"What do they look like?"  
  
"Freyda has hazel eyes, and dark brown hair. Haleth has the same appearance as Freyda. And Heorl as blue eyes and dark brown hair."  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"King Theoden announced that Rohan must make for Helm's Deep, so I came here to ask you if you would help me and my family pack and get ready."  
  
"Yes, I think I will. Will you help me get ready before I leave to help you?"  
  
"Of course I will!"  
  
Frealaf helped Eotheod put on his belt which held his sword and dagger in their scabbards, and the armor he received the night before.  
  
"I feel heavy." said Eotheod.  
  
"I have never worn armor either so it will be my first time as well."  
  
"I am ready, let's go!"  
  
They ran out the door and into the street, around the corner and were soon there. Eotheod studied the house and it's neighboring houses and realized how poor Frealaf's family's house was and the other houses compared to the Golden Hall. They were made out of tall logs, furs, and string to tie the logs together.  
  
~It is amazing how happy they appear to be, although they are so poor.~  
  
They soon entered the dimly lit room and Eotheod saw Frealaf's mom, Heorl, Freyda, and Haleth packing only their clothes and all the food they owned in small crates. Giving them all a hug, except Heorl, who he gave a hearty handshake.  
  
Frealaf's mother spoke, "Frealaf, who is this?"  
  
Eotheod walked over to her, bowed, and introduced himself, "I am Eotheod, milady."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Eotheod."  
  
The two girls stood giggling in a corner of the room, "Hello, Eotheod." and giggled some more.  
  
Heorl stood up and walked over to Eotheod, "My name is Heorl, nice to meet you."  
  
"The same to all of you."(Nice to meet you).  
  
Freyda and Haleth giggled some more.  
  
"Freyda, Haleth, stop that giggling." said their mother.  
  
"Yes, mother." chimed both of them.  
  
"I came to help your family pack." Eotheod addressed their mother.  
  
"Thank you very much, but we are almost done. You may go outside with Frealaf, and the girls if they wish to prepare the horses."  
  
So they went out to the stables to prepare the horses and Freyda and Haleth tagged along.  
  
"How old are you?" asked Freyda.  
  
"Twelve."  
  
While they were saddling the horses, Eotheod had caught Freyda staring at him several times. After each time she smiled, blushed, and turned away.  
  
******************************************  
  
Sooooooo, that's number three. Pretty good, Eh?  
  
Nobody knows what is to come. Muhahahahaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Chill,  
  
Eothain 


	4. Wargs

I own Eotheod, Frealaf, Freyda, Haleth, and Heorl. NONE of Tolkien's.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
A hour after they had saddled the horses they were on their way. When they started off they were all talking together and having fun. Recently their father had passed away, so they had one extra horse that Eotheod was riding. The horse's name was Arrow, and was a pure black horse. About ten minutes had passed before Frealaf broke the silence.  
  
"Where do you live, Eotheod?"  
  
"Rohan, same as all of you." he lied.  
  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Haleth and Freyda asked.  
  
"Yes, two brothers. I am the oldest, then comes Leodmund who is ten. And lastly Helm, he is eight. They are staying home with my mother." said Eotheod, who was lying again.  
  
"Who old are you?" asked Freyda.  
  
"I am twelve."  
  
"I am eleven." she said giggling.  
  
"I know."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Frealaf told me."  
  
"Oh!" she laughed.  
  
The friends went on talking, sometimes laughing until supper came. There was not much food, but the food they did have was very filling. The whole company, after dinner, went on riding until it became dark. Eotheod was sharing a tent with Frealaf and Heorl. He had a small cup of clear drinking water and went to bed. In the morning, they were awakened by a soldier fully dressed in armor.  
  
"My friends the sun has been risen for an hour now, we must get ready for another full days ride."  
  
"Thank you, Solakul." Spoke Heorl, who obviously knew him.  
  
Frealaf, Heorl, and Eotheod all helped each other to put their armor on. The night was cold, but their armor was even colder. When Heorl helped Eotheod put his armor on, Eotheod screamed out,  
  
"Eeeeeeeee!"  
  
"What is wrong?" Heorl and Frealaf asked.  
  
"The armor is freezing cold!"  
  
Heorl and Frealaf looked at each other and then to Eotheod and started laughing. They finished getting ready and exited the tent and met Haleth and Freyda. Both of them were looking at Eotheod and whispering to one and another. The tree walked up to them and said together,  
  
"Good morning, ladies."  
  
They replied, "Good morning, sirs."  
  
With that Heorl helped his mother up onto her horse. And Frealaf, noticing that Freyda liked Eotheod helped Haleth onto her horse. Eotheod seeing that they were all busy, decided to help Freyda up onto her bay colored horse.  
  
"Thank you good sir." she said smiling.  
  
"You are welcome, milady."  
  
She kept on smiling.  
  
He jumped up onto his horse, as did Frealaf and Heorl.  
  
********************************************  
  
They rode on for a few hours all talking, quite as they did the day before. Soon there was a faint voice in the distance who screamed,  
  
"A scout!"  
  
Eotheod, Frealaf had no idea what was going on even when Heorl had rode of as fast as the wind. But soon a rider came rushing through them and screaming to everyone else,  
  
"WARGS, WARGS! Women and children escape with Eowyn, Go to Helms Deep! Men and young adults, with me to fight the Wargs!"  
  
They soon understood and went to say quick good-byes to Frealaf's family. They all had kissed Frealaf and him on the cheek and wished the to bade well. Eotheod and Frealaf looked at each other, shook hands and rode off. When they had reached the group of riders they could see the Wargs and Warg riders o the horizon.  
  
~They out number us!~ Eotheod panicked.  
  
The two armies soon met with an bang. Eotheod looked over at Frealaf who was doing well, he had killed two riders and three wargs. He turned and saw an warg and had just enough time to jump. He fell to the ground with a thud. When he landed, pain shot through his arm, he turned over to see a orc with a blood stained knife in his hand, laughing wickedly. Eotheod quickly rolled over to his left grabbed his sword and fell down in pain. He looked at his other arm to see a arrow stuck through it, and looked at his first wound to see his blood covered arm and his reopened wound from the great hall gushing blood. With his remaining strength, lifted his sword and struck down his laughing enemy. He could not move because of the pain, soon his vision blurred and he blacked out.  
  
............................................................................ ......................................  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I am good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!  
  
Chill Everyone,  
  
Eothain 


	5. Painful Separation

I own Eotheod, Frealaf, Heorl, Freyda, and Haleth NONE of Tolkiens.  
  
At long last, another chapter is here!  
  
..........................................................  
  
It had been hours since the fight with the Wargs, and had become dark at the time when Eotheod woke up. He sat up and looked around him in wonder.  
  
~Where am I?~  
  
He sat there awhile thinking, for it was too painful for him to stand. Eotheod looked into a distant field and saw a horse grazing. Soon recognizing the horse as his, he whistled and called,  
  
"Arrow! Arrow!"  
  
Several times he tried to stand, just to fall down again in agony. He called many times for the horse to come, and what seemed to him as an hour, the horse came. The horse strode up to him and rubbed his face against Eotheod's.  
  
"Come on boy, help me up."  
  
After a a short period of time, the horse knelt down and he was able to get on.  
  
"Go on Arrow! Take me to Helm's Deep!" Eotheod spoke gasping.  
  
As if the horse understood him, they went off at a canter. They went on for another hour or so before Eotheod heard hoof beats in the distant.  
  
Whispering he said, "Whoa boy! Slow down now."  
  
When the sound seemed only a few yards away, Eotheod said, "Who is there?"  
  
Out of the dark he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"It is I, Aragorn." said the stranger, weakly.  
  
"Aragorn! I am overjoyed to find you!"  
  
"Now I ask, who are you?"  
  
"I am Eotheod. Do you remember me?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Both speaking at the same time they asked each other "Are you hurt?"  
  
Eotheod replied first, "I have two wounds. I reopened the one from the Great Hall, and I have a Arrow stuck in my other arm."  
  
"Sounds terrible." said Aragorn, "I myself, am not doing that well. I have a deep gash near my shoulder, and a aching, bruised head."  
  
"Let us go with speed, for I have seen a great army approaching."  
  
They rode of not speaking to one another, through the night and into the morning, till they reached Helm's Deep.  
  
"Open the gates!" yelled one of the guards.  
  
Aragorn and he rode into the great fortress, and stabled there horses. Aragorn then spoke to Eotheod,  
  
"Go into the healing house and have them remove that arrow and bind those wounds. It is the small building to your left."  
  
"What about you? You are also injured!"  
  
"I will be fine. Now off with you!"  
  
Not wishing to argue any longer, Eotheod did as Aragorn told him.  
  
*********************************  
  
"YOWCH! That hurts!"  
  
With Eotheods twisting and turning, the servants were having trouble binding his wounds, causing him greater pain then he already received.  
  
"Please stop!"  
  
"Lie still and it will not hurt as much!" barked the head servant.  
  
Shutting up, Eotheod endured the remaining pain, and was soon permitted to leave the building.  
  
~I hate that place! I never want to go back there again!~  
  
Eotheod traveled aimlessly around the great fortress, half looking for Frealaf or his family. This way he frittered away his remaining time before the battle and it soon became dark once more. He ate supper and was walking around until he heard a loud horn in the distance and a voice screaming,  
  
"OPEN THE GATES! OPEN THE GATES!"  
  
Eotheod ran as fast he could through all the people trying to get to the gate before anyone else. He bumped into this one soldier and he said,  
  
"Hey, watch where you are going!"  
  
"I am terribly sorry."  
  
"Eotheod, is that you?"  
  
"Frealaf!"  
  
"Eotheod! We all thought you were dead!"  
  
"I had been wounded." spoke Eotheod.  
  
"Look Eotheod, the Elves have come to help us!"  
  
The friends had been reunited and were talking until a soldier came through telling them all where they were to be stationed.  
  
"It is not fair!" said Frealaf, "We have just found each other and now we must be separated once again!"  
  
"I know we shall meet at the end of this battle, for better or for worse." Eotheod encouraged his friend.  
  
They both embraced and then went there separate ways, even Heorl was stationed somewhere else then both of them. Eotheod took his place on the wall, watching the approaching Uruk-Hai.  
  
..........................................................  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I DID IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chill everyone,  
  
Eothain 


	6. Anguish and Death

I own Eotheod, Heorl, Frealaf ,Freyda, Haleth and there Mom. NONE of Tolkien's.  
  
Very good chapter, Hope you guys like it!(hee,hee)  
  
.................................................................  
  
He waited for what seemed like hours for what was likely to be his fate and the fate of his friends. Watching the approaching Uruk-Hai with fear and despair in his eyes. It was a miracle he had lived through the battle with the Wargs.  
  
~I have lived this far, for what reason I do not know, but I cannot give up now.~  
  
He dwelled on this thought, still it did not comfort him so he prayed,  
  
~God, protect my friends, Frealaf, Heorl, Haleth, Freyda, and their mother. I love them all very much, and if it be your will, keep me from harm as well. Amen.~  
  
Out of everything, this prayer comforted the most. Eotheod's spirits were soon dampened by the rain. The sound of rain against metal was deafening. Soon after the rain started, an arrow was shot by an old man three soldiers to the left of him, and killed the first Uruk-Hai of the battle. A distant voice yelled something he did not understand. The only thing that he understood at the moment was that the Uruk-Hai outnumbered them at least ten thousand to two thousand. Also that the Uruk-Hai were enraged and were advancing swiftly.  
  
Arrows whizzed to and from the two armies. Eotheod caught sight of a ladder drawn onto the wall about twenty feet away to his right. He charged with fury and insisted that if he should die, he would take at least fifteen Uruk-Hai with him. He heard, and recognized two voices in the air as Legolas and Gimli counting all the Uruk-Hai they had killed. He decided that he would compete with them.  
  
"Four, five, six, seven!" he screamed.  
  
Eotheod slashed and hacked with hatred in his heart.  
  
"Twelve! Beat you there Eotheod!" yelled Frealaf.  
  
"You are a bum, Frealaf."  
  
"Bum?"  
  
"Forget about it."  
  
"Sixteen now." Frealaf told him.  
  
"HA! I have seventeen!"  
  
They continued to count and talk together and soon met on the wall.  
  
"Hello. Twenty-nine." boasted Frealaf.  
  
"Thirty-two!" retorted Eotheod playfully.  
  
~I have passed my goal by way more than I could even dream of!~  
  
Suddenly the wall exploded from underneath their feet. Two things he could think of then, How much fun it was to be like flying through the air like that, and loads of pain.  
  
.......................................................  
  
Pain, so much pain. Eotheod could barely stand to look around him to see what had happened. Retreat, that is all he could think of. Everyone was screaming that terrible word and were rushing toward the Hornburg. Eotheod was stumbling with them, his leg was injured badly, he knew. He ran as fast as his hurt leg would allow. He was the last man inside the Hornburg, with the Uruk-Hai hot on his heels. The doors slammed loudly in the enemies face.  
  
"We are all here Eotheod, my family is safe!"  
  
"For now." Eotheod told him.  
  
"My mother, Haleth, and Freyda are going into the caves."  
  
"Give them my best wishes, especially Freyda."  
  
Eotheod had grown in more than friendship with Freyda, he was in a way attracted to her. Knowing this, Frealaf winked at him and said,  
  
"As you wish."  
  
The remaining men spent the rest of the night bracing the door. As the sun rose, Theoden ordered all soldiers to ride out with him and Aragorn, while Gimli would blow the Horn of Helm Hammerhand one last time.  
  
~This will be the end.~  
  
The gates burst open, the Uruk-Hai rushed in and as they did, the riders rushed out. He still continued to count with Frealaf,  
  
"Thirty-six Eotheod!"  
  
"Thirty-four" Eotheod replied.  
  
A horse neighed, Eotheod looked up to see Gandalf with Eomer charging with at least five thousand Riders of Rohan and collide with a clang.  
  
...........................................................  
  
The Uruk-Hai were defeated. He and Frealaf rode to the Hornburg only to find Frealaf's mother, Freyda, and Haleth all crying over a man's body.  
  
"It is Heorl!" exclaimed Frealaf.  
  
"He is dead!" cried Freyda.  
  
...........................................................  
  
I just had to do that!  
  
Sorry!  
  
I am VERY EVIL!  
  
Muhahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I thought it was funny when I said the rain dampened his spirits!  
  
Chill Everyone!  
  
Jestofo PLEASE review!  
  
Eothain 


	7. Life in a Wish

I own Eotheod, Heorl, Frealaf, Freyda, Haleth, and their mother. NONE of Tolkien's. This chapter is dedicated to Manda for all the smoochy kissy stuff that she requested. .......................................... "No he is not dead yet, but he needs help." said their mother, choking back a sob. "Frealaf, take his feet. I will take his arms. We must bring him to the healing house." said Eotheod. They lifted up Heorl's limp body, with muscles straining, hurried out the gate, they rushed through the crowds, up a flight of stairs, and into the healing house. They came just in time, for there was only two beds left in the whole building, which was crowded with the wounded. "Right here, Eotheod. Put him down right here!" Eotheod searched the room for help. "Hey you! Yeah, you, over here!" yelled Eotheod. The healer hurried over to Heorl, examined him gravely and said, "A broken shoulder, and a deep gash in his side, it is doubtful that he will live." The healer first called another over while he made a splint for Heorl's shoulder. The work was gruesome and Eotheod tried to force himself not to look. The first healer soon sighed upon completing the job, said, "We cannot help, he is dying. I am sorry." Eotheod was stunned and it took him a little while to realize what was happening, focusing, he pursed his lips and dashed out of the room. He knew only two people could save his friend now. "Aragorn, Gandalf, where are you?" he said aloud. He finally found them in a room conversing with King Theoden. "Gandalf, Aragorn, you must come! My friend is dying!" Gandalf turned with a weary sigh, gazing hard at the boy. "Leave us Eotheod." "But you have to come!" Eotheod insisted, his fists clenched at his sides, they had to come. He couldn't give up now. "He's dying!" Aragorn and Gandalf exchanged glances, then the old wizard walked to the boy's side, "He's dying, your friend?" "Yes." he replied softly, biting his lip to keep from crying out, shouting to hurry. There was no time... The wizard nodded, and with a nervous bound, Eotheod ran from the room, followed by the man and Istari. They rushed into the dark, gloomy, despairing room. Aragorn and Gandalf walked up to the bedside and began their work, while the healers backed away and went back to work on other patients. Eotheod and Frealaf paced the room for half an hour until Aragorn and Gandalf both knelt down at the same time. "No..." whispered Frealaf, he back up a few steps, it was noticeable that tears started to run down his cheeks. "NO!" he shouted as he ran out of the room. Aragorn and Gandlaf left the room in silence, as Eotheod walked up to Heorl with thoughts jolting his mind. The still body of the young man tore at his heart, he was so pale. The coldness of death already taking their effects. His hand reached out and gently touched his cheek. It was so cold... ~I could use a wish on him, make him live again.~ His other half rebelled. ~No I can't. I wanted to use that wish for something else.~ ~I must!~ ~I could wish that I will not die in the upcoming battles.~ ~No, I shouldn't. Heorl needs to live.~ ~I envy Aragorn. I could wish that I could be he, the King of Gondor, with everything he claimed as his own.~ In his heart, Eotheod did envy Aragorn. The one side of him was gaining control. He was going to wish that he was Aragorn. He started to leave the room, but forced himself to look back at his dead friend. ~He must live! I wish it.~ Eotheod did not give his other side time to argue. Eotheod watched Heorl regain his life. Heorl trembled, he breathed heavily and his eyes soon opened. "Where am I?" "In a healing house, at Helm's Deep." "What happened?" "You were injured, the last man defending the cave doors. Most thought you were dead, I helped you." "I do remember a little, I don't understand at all, I thank you all the same though." "Do not get up, rest awhile and then we will go see your family." Heorl argued, but in vain. They talked for a short period of time until Eotheod had given up, they were soon looking for Heorl's family. They found them at the same spot where Heorl had fell, they were all weeping and did not notice Eotheod and Heorl. "He died defending us." said Haleth. "Nobody has died." Heorl replied, a soft smile upon his lips. Frealaf and his family looked up and were stunned, but still all jumped up and hugged and kissed Heorl. When Frealaf had hugged Heorl, he walked up to Eotheod and said with amazement in his eyes, "I do not no what you did, but I am eternally grateful." Freyda then walked up to him and said with her hazel eyes glistened with tears. "Thank you." She whispered as hugged him and kissed him on his cheek, as did Haleth and their mother. They all talked and were merry before Rohan set out again. Freyda, Haleth, and their mother were to set out at once to Minas Tirith, while Heorl, Eotheod, and Frealaf set out for Edoras. "Lets go prepare the horses." said their mother. "Come on, Eotheod." Frealaf said. "I'll be right there." Eotheod replied. "Freyda, I want to tell you something." "Yes, what is it?" her hazel eyes so full of emotion that they seemed to dance in the sunlight. "Umm, Uhh, Freyda..." "Yes?" ~I cant tell her, not now at least.~ "Forget about it." He turned red and walked away. Once the horses were ready they said their good-byes. Eotheod said farewell to Haleth and their mother as was fitting. But when he came to Freyda it he was who the one to kiss and hug her, instead of vise versa. "Good-bye. I wish we shall meet again someday." said Eotheod. "Yes in better times." she replied, "Good-bye." .......................................................  
  
Good chapter. Thank you Allora, the chapter was ten times better than before you beta- readed it! There is a little six letter word called...REVEIW! Chill, Eothain 


	8. Pains in Life

I own Eotheod, Heorl, Frealaf, Freyda, Haleth, and their mother. NONE OF TOLKIEN'S! Guys, I am sorry to say this is my last chapter. :( This is my first book so I am sorry it is so short.  
  
..............................................  
  
Two long weeks had passed since my departure from Helm's Deep. We had rode that day to Isengard in silence. Many things happened at Isengard, we arrived to meet two long lost friends, the hobbits Merry and Pippin. Soon after, Gandalf, Aragorn, King Theoden, and others went to Saurman. Gandalf then broke Saurman's staff and left him to Treebeard, meanwhile Pippin found a Palantir in the water which Gandalf took with haste.  
  
That night, Pippin stole the Palantir from Gandalf, looked into it and was burned with Sauron's wrath. Pippin and Gandalf left right then for Minas Tirith while we left for Edoras. We waited there for a few days until the beacons of Gondor were lit. King Theoden ordered the Mark be emptied to make for Minas Tirith. We left Edoras with all possible haste. Halfway, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli left for the Paths of the Dead. There we celebrated for a short time because Heorl was made captain by the king. We rode the rest of the way which leads me here. I am here at the besieged city Minas Tirith. Frealaf and I are with Heorl's men, riding down to our dooms. Even if we do not survive this battle, we will not survive the last battle. We have come just in time for there are orcs in the city. Frealaf and I fought and fought.  
  
"NAZGUL!" shouted a far off voice.  
  
A strong wind surged my horse to run the other way, and as I looked back only to find Frealaf body in the mouth of the Foul Beast.  
  
*********************************  
  
"FREALAF!"  
  
All Eotheod received in reply was a muffled cry.  
  
"NO!" Eotheod screamed with tears steaming down his face.  
  
~His family!~  
  
Eotheod plowed his way through the enemy towards the city. When he galloped through the gates, he started searching the city while killing orcs.  
  
"Freyda! Where are you?"  
  
He searched around frantically while wiping the tears from his face. Eotheod was knocked off his horse from behind by orcs. He watched helplessly the orcs barged into a building.  
  
"HELP!"  
  
Eotheod soon recognized it as the voice of Haleth. He got up onto his feet and ran into the building killing all the orcs. Once the orcs were killed, he found them. Their mother and Haleth were dead, Freyda was barely breathing. Eotheod ran over to her and said,  
  
"FREYDA! You can't die!"  
  
Freyda turned around to him and smiled.  
  
"Freyda, I love you."  
  
She smiled then went cold.  
  
"NO!" He cried and kissed her.  
  
He stayed until a soldier came and told him that Gondor and Rohan were riding out to the black gates. Eotheod ran out, jumped onto his horse, to ride for vengeance.  
  
They were at the gates and the orcs were right in front of them. He charged with the hobbits for revenge. Hacking and slashing he fought madly. He was soon knocked down when his head was hit hard. Eotheod laid on the ground crying like a baby. The tears flowed freely as he remembered his friends. The only thing he wanted was to go back home.  
  
~*sobs* I can't wish for one of them to come back! I will not choose between them!~  
  
Soaked with tears, Eotheod said,  
  
"Enough of this! I wish to go back home!"  
  
A bright flash, then he opened his eyes and was on the ground with his bike next to him.  
  
"Honey!" said his mom.  
  
"Tony! Are you all right?" asked his dad.  
  
"I am fine. My head just hurts a little." replied Tony.  
  
"Lets get you home."  
  
The walk home was comforting in some ways, in others it was only a painful reminder of the past. That night, he crept outside, watching the stars. He said a silent prayer, hoping his friends were in a better place now. He'd never forget them. He smiled faintly, and subconsciously touched his lips, he had changed. He'd probably never know if it was for the better. All he knew was that these had been just a few of the many Pains in Life.  
  
.............................................................  
  
I have nothing to say except to thank you all so very much for reading my book!  
  
Thank You Manda!  
  
Thank You Luthien!  
  
Thank You Jestofo!  
  
Thank You Katie!  
  
Thank You Kiann!  
  
THANK YOU ALL!  
  
Chill,  
  
Eothain 


End file.
